Monólogos
by Teudesvintha
Summary: ¿Qué es lo mejor de ser un personaje de fics sobre Harry Potter? Y ¿lo peor?


Hola, esto esta creado por mi hermano, Alex, y yo. ES la primera vez que escribimos algo conjuntamente, y espero que sea la última. Alex también ha leído los libros y le gusta, por eso cuando le enseñe esta pagina, se enfado mucho, pero que mucho; porque decía que todos los de esta página son unos degenerados y que ni Harry, ni Draco, ni Severus, ni Remus, ni Sirius y otros mas, no son gay. Y también dice que la culpa la tenemos nosotras porque al menos mas de un 90% de los fics son escritos por chicas. (Tendrá cara!!!! Encima nos culpa!!!!!!!!!). Me voy ya antes de que venga mi hermano y lo retoque.  
  
Monólogos  
(o al menos eso es lo que se intenta)  
  
¿Qué es lo mejor de ser un personaje de fics sobre Harry Potter?  
  
Que alguna vez al menos te has acostado con todo Dios  
  
¿Y lo peor?  
  
Que normalmente todo ese Dios suele ser el equipo masculino al completo de Rowling.  
  
Si eres Gay no esta tan mal.  
  
Pero que un día te vayas con una tía impresionante, y al siguiente estas en la torre de astronomía con tu mejor amigo, y no mirando precisamente las estrellas. Pues que queréis que os diga.....que tiene una personalidad doble, poco probable, o que su sexualidad no esta definida.  
  
Pero todo es posible hoy día con las pociones, aunque a Blaise dependiendo del fic, es hombre o mujer, pobrecillo.  
  
Y hablando de pociones. Snape enseña muchísimas pociones a lo largo del curso, la mayoría prohibidas; y pregunto yo ¿Para que las enseña si están prohibidas? ¿No sería mas fácil no enseñarlas?  
  
Pero claro si no las enseñan ya te has cargado el fic.  
  
Otra cosa son los encantamientos. Una de las muy respetadas normas del colegio es: NO HACER MAGIA EN LOS PASILLOS. Esa y la de QUEDARSE EN LOS DORMITORIOS DESPUÉS DEL TOQUE DE QUEDA, son la mas populares en la lista de las quebrantadas.  
  
La primera: NO HACER MAGIA EN LOS PASILLOS. Nunca se cumple, solo en las vacaciones de verano y porque no hay nadie. Pero claro si les quitas las pociones y las peleas de varita ilegales en los pasillos, el fic se recorta al titulo.  
  
La segunda: QUEDARSE EN LOS DORMITORIOS DESPUÉS DEL TOQUE DE QUEDA. Esa es una regla muy injusta, porque siempre se tiene que hacer algo a media noche: visitar la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, ir a las casas de los amigos, buscar objetos, salvar a gente en un peligro mortal (algo muy típico), salir al pueblo de al lado, ir a la cocina, y una infinidad de cosas mas, pero lo peor es si te cogen, que te toca detención.  
  
Pero las detenciones son ya otro mundo, normalmente son bajo la mirada de un profesor o del conserje, pues no, aquí son bajo la mirada penetrante de algún alumno. Y da la casualidad que durante las detenciones se hace de todo menos el castigo, porque intentar cumplir el castigo mientras el que te vigila te tira los cejos, pues hombre, que de seguro que la detención no la terminas.  
  
Y esto te hace volver al principio: Todos somos gay. Y te pones a pensar, si un tío es gay, pero de pronto le gustan las mujeres, pasa a ser lesbiana, y si siendo lesbiana le comienzan a gustar los hombre, es heterosexual. Pero también cabe la posibilidad que seas hermafrodita como el pobre de Blaise, y ese si que no usa poción. Entonces se llega a la conclusión de que te acuestes con quien te acuestes, siempre serás heterosexual o te acabas de plantear una de las muchas incógnitas de la vida sin resolver.  
  
Pero entonces, ¿dónde dejamos a la Zoofilia?  
  
Por ejemplo los licántropos, son hombres lobos, pero tienen una parte animal. Y preguntó: ¿Si no hay problema en tener una relación con un hombre- lobo, por qué no con una sirena? Pero claro los licántropos tienen aspecto humano con instintos animales, mientras que las sirenas solo tienen humano de la cintura para arriba, algo muy propicio cuando se quiere tener una relación satisfactoria, ¿verdad? Pero no todas las sirenas son tan agradables a la vista, hay algunas que se las puede confundir con una rana, y es cuando te sueltan: "La belleza esta en el interior". Y es cuando das media vuelta y le dices: "Pues ve, y enséñasela a tu primo", y acto seguido sales corriendo.  
  
Luego están las veelas: No las enfades o dormirás en el sofá, fijo. Pero claro, todo tiene una explicación científica, y esta es la de mi padre: "Por supuesto que es normal que escupan fuego y echen pestes por la boca, y si no pregúntale a tu madre que me lleva haciendo 20 años" Después de esta verdad tan reveladora dices: "¡Como avanza la ciencia! Pero lo peor es cuando pasas por su lado, y sin querer comienzas a hacer cosas raras, una vez que superas eso te acercas a ella e intentas hablar. Ella muy estirada te mira por encima del hombro y te dice: "No salgo con seres tan raros como tu". Y uno cabreado por eso le suelta: Yo seré raro, pero tu eres un pajarraco escupe fuego". Llegado a estas alturas la has cagaó, ella se da la vuelta y efectivamente, echa fuego por la boca. Sales corriendo y es cuando te acuerdas de la frase:"La belleza se encuentra en el interior"  
  
Y por ultimo están los centauros: los centauros es lo peor que te puedes encontrar, porque para decirte hola te nombran todo el sistema solar de esta y diez galaxias mas; y para pedirte una cita, pufffff, te nombra cada estrella, planeta, satélite, asteroide, agujero negro, y todo lo que encuentre por el universo. Pero aquí la expresión: "He montado a una", no es lo mismo que: "me ha montado uno".  
  
Pero claro después de ver esto llegas a la conclusión de que no esta tan mal tu amigo, y que Blaise tiene un suerte increíble.  
  
Si os ha gustado y queréis que sigamos, decirnos que tema os gustaría que tratase el próximo. Me voy ya antes de que venga mi hermano y cambie lo que he escrito sin él. Nos vemos. 


End file.
